Love is A Hurricane (On Hold)
by Tommiedog300
Summary: Luffy never really figured out what it was that he felt whenever he was with Hancock as he wondered about it every day he spent with her. It wasn't until that he had a talk with her that he truly found out what that feeling was and found someone that he cared for almost as much as his crew as he finds new feelings for Hancock that he never knew about. Luffy X Hancock.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is A Hurricane**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Concern of One's Heart**

 **A Luffy X Hancock Story**

* * *

 **-On A Marine Ship...**

On this day, we find a marine ship heading for a place that is known to hold the most dangerous pirates and criminals in the entire world. Some very weak, some very deadly and that prison's name is Impel Down, the most secure and guarded place in the entire sea. For why this Marine Ship was heading for the prison, there was two reasons why this ship was heading there.

The first reason is because this ship was bringing one of the seven warlords of the sea and is also known as the Pirate Empress and that person was Boa Hancock who was said to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She had recently accepted the summoning of the Warlords as the war with Whitebeard was going to begin soon and Hancock had accepted to "Help" them for the war.

The second reason was that Hancock was helping out her love and would be the Future Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy as he had secretly been helped onto the ship with Hancock as she had kept him hidden from the marines. She was doing this for him to go and rescue his brother who was the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portagaz D. Ace who was scheduled to be executed a few days.

Luffy did not want to see his brother get executed, so he asked Hancock for her help to get to where Ace was to rescue him and because Hancock had fallen in love with him back at Amazon Lily (somehow) She agreed right away to help him anyway she could.

Speaking of Hancock and Luffy, we find the two in a spare room that the marines had given her as she needed a room to be in while they were heading for Impel Down. Hancock sitting on the couch that was in her room and Luffy was staring out the window with many thoughts on his mind. Hancock felt worried for Luffy as he hadn't spoken since they had began their journey.

" Luffy? Is everything all right?" Asked Hancock in concern.

" Huh? Oh, everything's alright." Said Luffy.

Hancock could tell though in Luffy's eyes that he had worry in his eyes as he just kept staring out the window. Hancock didn't want to interrupt Luffy as she didn't want to do or say anything to make Luffy feel more bad or worse.

It was after an hour that Hancock decided to do something as Luffy never even moved a muscle, even when the Marines brought Lunch for the day for 'Hancock'. She got up from where she was and walked over to where Luffy was and could still see that look in his eyes that he almost looked... **Empty**.

" Luffy?" Said Hancock.

" Huh? Hancock? What's wrong?" Asked Luffy.

" I should be asking you that. Is something bothering you? Since the beginning of the trip, you haven't moved from this spot at all and it's makes me worried seeing you like this." Said Hancock.

" It's fine...nothing's wrong." Said Luffy.

Hancock didn't say any more, but instead moved to where Luffy was and sat right there in front of him to which Luffy now had his attention on her.

" Luffy...please tell me...you can tell me what's bothering you." Said Hancock.

" I...well...It's...well..." Stuttered Luffy.

" Tell me Luffy." Said Hancock.

" Well...it's just...what if I can't save Ace?" Asked Luffy.

Hancock was taken back a bit, to hear that Luffy didn't feel like he could do this made her feel sad. She had once thought before if she wasn't able to do something important.

" Luffy...don't ever think about that...I know you will do this Luffy." Said Hancock.

" But what if I don't? What if I fail to save Ace and everything's goes completely wrong?" Asked Luffy " I don't even know if I should have done this-"

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt Hancock's hand on his own and he looked up to see Hancock's face who...he noticed...looked...very pretty...why did he feel like this? He was interrupted from his thoughts as Hancock spoke.

" Luffy...I know you can do this...your very strong and brave...if it means anything...you can do this...and remember...your not alone." Said Hancock.

Alone...was that why he felt like he did earlier...he noticed whenever he was near Hancock...he felt...happy? No...it felt even more better than being happy...as he looked more into Hancock's face...and her...beautiful...beautiful eyes...he felt a hot feeling in his chest.

" _What is this feeling? I had never felt like this before...it's almost like..._ " Thought Luffy.

Then Luffy remembered back then when he was a kid back home, as he had asked Makino why the people he saw sometimes kissing which he thought was kinda gross. Makino told him that was called "Love" meaning that a man and woman would like each other a lot. Luffy thought of it as he loved his Nakama who he could call his best friends. But now that he thought about it more...was this feeling...was this how someone was in... **Love**?

Hancock saw Luffy's face go to a bit of shock as she just waited for Luffy to answer her back. She had her own thoughts as she wondered if she changed anything in his mind and hopefully helped him-.

She felt something touch the top of her hand and looked to see that Luffy covered her hand with his other hand and she looked back to Luffy's face as he had a face that almost seemed entranced.

" L-Luffy?" Asked Hancock.

" Hancock...don't move." Said Luffy in a quiet tone.

Hancock was still as she noticed that Luffy seemed to be getting closer and closer to her face and it seemed on instinct that she slowly moved her head toward's Luffy's as well. The two of them got closer and both them could feel their breathes hitting their faces which made them shudder. Then the space between them closed as both Luffy and Hancock had their lips locked with each other as both Hancock's Luffy's world seemed to slow down.

For Luffy, he was at a loss for words as he was trying to figure out what was happening. He never felt like this before ever in his life and was wondering if this is what would be called Love as he was kissing Hancock on the lips which he also noticed that her lips felt very soft and sweet. Luffy didn't want this to stop as he was starting to like this feeling.

For Hancock, she couldn't have been more happy in her entire life. She was happy that she was able to break Luffy of his sad feeling and that she was now kissing Luffy as she had wanted to do for so long. She was just in bliss as she continued to Kiss Luffy back as he did the same thing as well. Both needed to breath, but neither of them wanted to stop.

After what seemed like forever, they finally parted away and the two of them were breathing rather heavily from that experience.

" L-Luffy...that...that was..." Stuttered Hancock.

" Hancock..." Said Luffy.

" Y-Yes Luffy?" Asked Hancock.

" Thanks...for making me feel better." Said Luffy.

" O-Oh, of course Luffy. Anything for you." Said Hancock.

" And it made me realize...that Ace isn't the only one I need to care for..." Said Luffy " The other one...that I can care for...is...you."

" Y-You mean?" Said Hancock.

" Yeah...Hancock...I Love You." Said Luffy.

Hancock just looked at Luffy with a shocked expression, did she hear him right? Did he really say...I Love You? She just felt herself blushing a lot and a smile came to her face as she heard Luffy say that.

" I-I Love You too Luffy." Said Hancock in complete joy.

Luffy just smiled and leaned toward Hancock's face as Hancock did the same thing and the two of them both started kissing each other again, this time more lustful than the first one.

Luffy felt Hancock's tongue touch his mouth and on instinct he opened his mouth and let her tongue enter, while his tongue entered Hancock's. Hancock was moaning as the kiss kept getting hotter and hotter as the two of them continued to kiss.

Luffy decided to take this else where in the room. While grabbing Hancock, Luffy had gotten up from where he was and led him and Hancock to where the couches were while they were still kissing.

As they got to the couch, Luffy put Hancock down on the couch as now Hancock was lying the couch with Luffy on top of her while they were still kissing.

They finally broke for air as the two of them were breathing heavily again and Luffy decided to kiss her more. Instead of her mouth, Luffy started to kiss on Hancock's neck while Hancock was moaning even more as she felt Luffy kissing her on the neck.

Luffy had never felt so better in his entire life as he was having his first make out session with Hancock as he continued to kiss at her neck. His body seemed to have move on it's own as his hands slowly moved as his right hand was on Hancock's thighs as his left hand was touching her right boob.

Hancock gasped as she felt Luffy touch her body as she had never let any type of man touch her body, but that would never mean for Luffy as she was moaning more and more as Luffy caressed her boob. Luffy then stopped kissing her neck as he went back to kissing Hancock on the lips.

With their bodies feeling hot, tongues dancing in their mouths, the two of them felt themselves in heaven as their make out session continued for hours. It wasn't until almost night time that the two of them felt themselves sleepy from the fun they just had.

Hancock felt herself sweating a bit from their session, but she could barely tell as she just smiling at Luffy as he was also smiling as well.

" That...was...fun." Said Luffy.

" Yes...that was fun...it's night time." Said Hancock.

" It is? Good...because I feel comfy where I am." Said Luffy.

As he said that, Luffy made himself comfy as he held Hancock with his left hand as he had her touching his body. He laid his head on Hancock's huge breasts as he used them as a pillow which Hancock didn' mind at all as she got herself comfortable as well.

" So do I...Goodnight Luffy." Whispered Hancock.

" Goodnight...Hancock." Whispered Luffy.

Soon the two of them fell asleep as Luffy and Hancock had begun what would the beginning of their relationship as they had spend the entire night sleeping together as the two of them had their own dreams of what had happened today.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hey guys, decided to do this because I had recently got the idea after reading a few stories here on Fanfiction and got a lot of ideas especially from SpyralHax's story "Warmth for a Flower" and got the idea to do something similar to his story, but instead of Robin I have Hancock as I've rarely seen any stories with Luffy X Hancock. So I decided to try it out and here is the first of about maybe...25 chapters...I don't know, but as for now we have this chapter. So let me know how I've done on this first chapter as I've never done romance before in my life and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, before the chapter begins I just wanted to say that I'm happy with the results that I've gotten from you guys and I want to make sure that I don't disappoint you guys with these later chapters. But it's probably not best to keep you guys waiting, so without further a do, here is the next chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love is A Hurricane**

 **Chapter 2**

 **To Heal One's Heart**

* * *

 **-At Amazon Lily...**

If there was anything that could make Hancock feel very worried, it was seeing her Luffy looking like he had lost everything that he cared for. She had helped Luffy escape after he had failed to save his brother as he had just witnessed his own brother's death right in front of eyes and in his arms. Seeing something like that happen after everything that he had done, made Luffy completely lose himself as his consciousness was broken from seeing his own brother die right in front of him.

Hancock only wished that she could have done something if she knew that it was happening to her Luffy, but she was kept busy with all the pirates and marines that kept her busy. When she heard Luffy's cries back at Marineford, her heart broke into pieces after seeing Luffy so broken when his brother died right there.

After those gruesome events, Hancock was here back on Amazon Lily as she was waiting for her Luffy to awake and she hoped to be able to make Luffy forget about all the horrible things that happened. She couldn't do anything right now as she just waited for Luffy to recover in the submarine that the mysterious man had came in to rescue Luffy.

She didn't remember seeing the man at Marineford, but she was told that he was the one to have healed his injuries, so even though she despised other men, she was at least grateful for the man to have saved her Luffy. Said man was Trafalgar D. Law (I hoped I spelled his name right) who was known as the surgeon of death as he was able to cure almost any type of disease or sickness of any kind and every surgery that he had done were all successful, so Law was known all around as the best Surgeon in the entire world.

As for where he was, he was waiting near his submarine as he was waiting with his hat covering his eyes, so you weren't able to see what his feelings were in his eyes.

Hancock felt a little uncomfortable with the silence, besides his annoying crew that was drooling of their perverted feelings at the sight of her.

" Man...will Luffy be alright?" Asked Hancock in a worried tone.

Law looked up so that you could see his eyes and he gave Hancock a look that was blank as he answered her.

" Yes...although the injuries he had received during the war were very brutal...he should be ready to go in maybe a few more weeks." Said Law " Except the wound he received on his chest is going to leave a permanent scar there."

Hancock winced a little hearing about Luffy now having a scar on his chest scared her and her back tingled a little from the mention of the scar as she had her own mark on her back.

" As long as Luffy is Ok..." Said Hancock.

Both Hancock and Law's attention jerked back to the submarine as the doors that lead to the submarine came flying open and the only thing that they were able to see was a arm stretching from the door. Hancock looked on even more worried as she saw Luffy coming out and the sight made her look on in shock as she never had a chance to see how Luffy was.

Luffy was completely bandaged head to toe as the only parts that weren't covered in bandages was his hair, eyes and mouth. Then it was the look in Luffy's eyes that made her feel very bad, his eyes had complete emptiness as he seemed to look around trying to look for something or someone.

Without even thinking, he started to run into the forest with no hesitation at all. Hancock looked on with worry as she needed to help Luffy overcome his emptiness. Another person who looked on with worry was Jimbei who was originally a former Warlord of the Sea as he had helped Luffy escape Marienford as well and even took what would have been a fatal blow to Luffy from Akainu who was trying to do whatever to kill Luffy as he was born from Dragon and a very dangerous pirate in the future.

Jimbei was about to head into the forest to stop Luffy of his rampage in the forest, but was stopped by Hancock.

" No...let me...I think I can help him." Said Hancock.

Jimbei thought for a moment and decided to let her do what she needs to do as he just nodded and Hancock went into the forest to where Luffy went.

As Hancock went into the forest, she could see that many trees and rocks were destroyed going through the path, some of them also having a bit of blood on them to Hancock's worry.

As she reached an open area in the forest, she can see Luffy lying on his knees with his head on the ground as it seemed that Luffy was grieving over Ace's death. Hancock didn't know whether she should try to talk to Luffy right now or let him do his own thing, but she was brought from her thoughts as Luffy seemed to have noticed her arrive.

" Hancock...is he...did he really..." Asked Luffy in a quiet tone.

Hancock didn't want to lie to Luffy, but even she couldn't tell a lie to Luffy.

" I'm...afraid that...he's...gone...Luffy." Said Hancock.

" So it's true...h-he is...dead!" Sobbed Luffy " A-Ace...he's dead...isn't he!?"

" Y-Yes...Luffy...I'm so sorry." Said Hancock.

Luffy didn't say another word as Luffy just kept sobbing on the ground with Hancock letting him be. Hancock felt she needed to do something, so she walked to where Luffy was and she sat by where Luffy was.

" Luffy...I know how you feel...to lose someone very important...I can't imagine how you had to go through back there." Said Hancock.

Luffy just continued to cry as he was still lying his head on the ground with Hancock looking at Luffy with worry. She moved closer to Luffy and she grabbed Luffy on his arm and it seemed to get his attention as he was looking at Hancock with that sad look in his eyes.

" Luffy...I know that you feel very sad about your brother's death...but you need to remember...what else is there that you have?" Asked Hancock " Ace isn't the only one that you must care for."

Luffy was still crying, but he looked on with shock as it seemed that those words seemed to have made something in Luffy's mind click...as he thought of...not one...but two.

The first one...he remembered being his crew...and the other one...he remembered as he had started his relationship...with...Hancock. His thoughts seemed to have remembered back to what he said to her back on that Marine ship to Impel Down.

* * *

 _-Flashback..._

 _After what seemed like forever, they finally parted away and the two of them were breathing rather heavily from that experience._

 _" L-Luffy...that...that was..." Stuttered Hancock._

 _" Hancock..." Said Luffy._

 _" Y-Yes Luffy?" Asked Hancock._

 _" Thanks...for making me feel better." Said Luffy._

 _" O-Oh, of course Luffy. Anything for you." Said Hancock._

 _" And it made me realize...that Ace isn't the only one I need to care for..." Said Luffy " The other one...that I can care for...is...you."_

 _" Y-You mean?" Said Hancock._

 _" Yeah...Hancock...I Love You." Said Luffy._

 _Hancock just looked at Luffy with a shocked expression, did she hear him right? Did he really say...I Love You? She just felt herself blushing a lot and a smile came to her face as she heard Luffy say that._

 _" I-I Love You too Luffy." Said Hancock in complete joy._

* * *

-Flashback ends...

He had completely forgotten about his day with Hancock back on that marine ship...he forgot...that Ace wasn't just the only one he cared for besides his crew...he cared...for Hancock as well.

Hancock seemed to have noticed Luffy eyes started to have a small light appear in them and was about to ask him if he was Ok until Luffy suddenly closed the distance between him and her and she felt a pair of arms on her back.

" L-Luffy?" Asked Hancock.

" Thank you..." Whispered Luffy " I had completely forgot about before...when he had our first kiss...I can't believe I had forgotten about how much I loved you...I'm so sorry..."

Hancock just looked at Luffy with a shocked, yet sad look at Luffy as she was the one that should have been saying sorry since she was never able to help Luffy after his brother had been killed.

" It's alright...but I should say I'm sorry...I wasn't able to help you back there...and I..." Said Hancock.

" Hancock...It's alright..." Said Luffy as Hancock calmed down " And...thank you...if it weren't for you...I probably would have never got to where I was today."

Hancock again had a shocked look as Luffy moved back a little so that he could see her face but was still holding her.

" And...remember...I would do anything for you as well...because I love you Hancock...and I promise that will never change." Said Luffy.

" I...I love you too Luffy." Said Hancock.

Soon the two of them were smiling and closed the distance between the two as they both were kissing each other on the lips. It was a small kiss, but it was enough to show that the two of them still loved each other very much. Both Luffy and Hancock were staring into each other eyes for what seemed like forever until they both heard a huge rumble noise which got their attention. Luffy looked down to his stomach as he was rubbing which only meant one thing.

" Hehe...guess from all that's happened...made me very hungry." Said Luffy.

" Then let's head back and I'll have my people prepare a feast just for you." Said Hancock.

" That sounds great!" Said a happy Luffy.

Seeing that Luffy was hungry, the two of them got up from where they were and went back to where the others were with Luffy holding Hancock's hand as they went back. With Luffy's emptiness gone, Luffy finally realized after Ace's death that he had two things that he would still care for to the very end. The first one being his crew and the second being the woman that he was in love with, Boa Hancock. After what happened today, the two of them began their relationship with a new start. One thing was for sure was that Luffy and Hancock would love each other from today to the very end.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Once again, let me know what your thoughts were on the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter, but here it is and let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Love Is A Hurricane**

 **Chapter 3**

 **To Give One's Love**

 **(Warning: Lemon alert!)**

* * *

 **-At Amazon Lily...**

After what was known as "The War of the Best", Luffy had gone through a whole lot after failing to save his own brother after doing everything that he could. It had traumatized him deeply afterwards to which his mind wasn't working at felt that he nothing left anymore after witnessing his brother's death right in front of him and felt lost.

 **(A/N: I think that's the name of the Marineford War, but please correct me if I'm wrong.)**

However, that feeling was gone after Hancock had come to him and told him to remember about the important people that he still had and it was able to break him of his trance which made him realize that he had not only his crew, but also the love that he had for Hancock.

It was there that the two of them began their relationship again with each other as the two of them deeply loved each other to where nothing could separate the two of them. But, Rayleigh had then appeared at Amazon Lily to check on Luffy to see how he was after the events and was surprised to see that he had made a relationship with the Pirate Empress, but then again Monkey D. Luffy can do almost about anything.

Anyway, Rayleigh came to Luffy to ask him if he would like for him to train him and also train him to using Haki, explaining that if he wanted to see his crew again, he needed to become stronger. Luffy didn't disagree with that and agreed to which Rayleigh brought the two of them to an island that was filled with giant beasts and an unnatural bio-me to where Luffy began his Haki training for 2 years.

Hancock would worry for Luffy as Rayleigh had told her that she couldn't come to where the island was to distract Luffy and his training. However...what he didn't say was if Luffy could visit Hancock.

That is exactly what was happening today as Luffy decided to visit Hancock today and at his arrival, he was greeted with many of the Kuja women waiting for him.

" Welcome, I am guessing that you came here for Hancock-sama?" Asked one of the Kuja woman.

" Yeah! You guys know where she is?" Asked Luffy.

" Hancock is currently in her room, awaiting for your arrival." Said the Kuja woman.

" Great! Thanks!" Said Luffy.

Luffy started to head towards where Hancock's room was and as he arrived, he saw that her sisters Marigold and Sandersonia were waiting there for him.

" Welcome Luffy-sama. Sister has been awaiting your arrival." Said Sandersonia.

" Follow us and we'll lead you to Hancock's room." Said Marigold.

Luffy just nodded as he followed the two of them to Hancock's room. While they were walking, Luffy was wondering how Hancock's been after he began his training.

" _I can't wait to see Hancock after training for so long. Hancock can't wait to see me as well after so long._ " Thought Luffy.

" Luffy!" Yelled a random voice.

Luffy was brought out of his thoughts as he looked to see that Hancock was waiting her room doors and at the sight of her, Luffy felt himself very happy to see Hancock after so long. Hancock was wearing her purple dress that she had during the "War of the Best" and she also was smiling as well of seeing Luffy after he was training for a while.

Seeing Hancock, Luffy ran to where Hancock was and wrapped his arms around her as Luffy gave Hancock a hug, which she also gave back as well.

" It's so great to see you again after so long Hancock!" Said Luffy.

" I'm so happy to see you too Luffy." Said Hancock " Now that your here...why don't we have some fun."

Hancock broke the hug as she grabbed Luffy's hand and led him inside her room which she ordered her sister's to leave them be. The two of them wanted to make sure that they were going to make this moment one to remember.

When Hancock's sisters left and the doors to her room were closed, Hancock closed the distance with Luffy and gave him a kiss to which Luffy gave back as well. It was a small kiss, but it was enough to tell Luffy what Hancock wanted to do.

Luffy just smiled as he grabbed Hancock by her sides and lifted her while leading the two of them to her bed. When Luffy reached the bed, he put Hancock on the bed and then the two of them started to kiss again.

Hancock felt Luffy's tongue on her lips, asking for entrance as she opened her mouth to let Luffy's tongue enter and her tongue entering his. Hancock was moaning as they were kissing and it had intensified more as Luffy moved his hands to her breasts as he was massaging them as they kept kissing.

Hancock though wanted to do more than just kissing, as she pushed Luffy off of her to make Luffy wonder what it was that she wanted to do. His answer was seeing Hancock take her dress off to reveal her slender and beautiful body as she was only wearing a purple bra that seemed to barely hold her breasts and purple panties. She also moved herself so that she was fully lying on the bed and gave Luffy a seductive look.

" Have fun Luffy." Said Hancock in a quiet tone.

Seeing Hancock in her underwear made him blushing a lot at the sight, but his body moved on instinct as he took off his red vest and also got on the bed as well to which the two of them began to kiss again. Luffy moved his hands to Hancock's breasts again as their kiss was beginning to be more lustful.

Hancock was just moaning more and more as Luffy stopped kissing her and went to her neck as he started to nibble on her neck, while he was still massaging her breasts. Hancock couldn't take it anymore as she felt her body heating up a lot.

" L-Luffy..." Moaned Hancock.

" Yeah?" Asked Luffy.

" Take off my bra...then you'll see how my breasts really feel." Said Hancock.

Luffy obliged as he moved his hands to her back and removed her bra in which Hancock's breasts were revealed and her tits were getting stiff from their make out session. Luffy was just looking at Hancock's breasts with awe as he found himself heating up at the sight.

Luffy didn't want to wait anymore, as he moved his hands to her breasts and began to fondle them with Hancock moaning from his touch. Luffy was at a loss for words as he was feeling Hancock's breasts without her clothing covering them. He seemed to move on his own as he moved his head to one of Hancock's nipples and used his tongue to taste Hancock's nipple.

Hancock gasped as she felt Luffy tasting her nipple and was breathing more heavily. Luffy was licking, sucking and biting at her nipple as he felt himself wanting this to never stop. Luffy stopped licking her nipple and went to do the same thing to her other nipple and it only made Hancock moan even more.

During this, Luffy felt something start to make his shorts uncomfortable, but he was ignoring it as he continued to suck on her nipple. Hancock however seemed to notice that in Luffy's shorts was a small bulge.

" T-Those l-look u-uncomfortable..." Stuttered Hancock.

Luffy stopped what he was doing and looked down to see the bulge in his shorts as well.

" Huh? That's new..." Whispered Luffy.

" Why don't I help out with that." Said Hancock.

Hancock then proceeded to take Luffy's shorts off to show Luffy's dick which Luffy didn't know how it got big. Hancock looked at Luffy's dick with a hungry expression as she felt herself getting more hot at the sight.

" It's a good thing too...I was feeling a little hungry too." Said Hancock.

" Wha...what do you-"

Luffy's words disappeared as he felt Hancock's mouth around his dick and his world slowed down from Hancock's mouth on his dick. Hancock then moved her head up and down while her mouth had Luffy's dick in it and it kept sending more and more pleasure to Luffy. Luffy slowly felt a sensation coming to his dick as Hancock kept sucking on Luffy's dick.

Then Luffy felt his dick twitch and his cum was sent shooting into Hancock's mouth as she ate all of it up. Luffy was at a loss for words as to whatever it was that had happened right now.

" Wha...what was...that was..." Muttered Luffy.

" Mmm...that was delicious." Said Hancock.

" Hancock...I don't know what that feeling was...but that...felt...great." Said Luffy.

Luffy couldn't find himself to mutter any other words as he was about start kissing Hancock again, but it was Hancock's words that stopped him.

" Luffy...take me." Whispered Hancock.

" Huh? Take you?" Asked Luffy.

" I...want you...to take me...so that we can take our love even further." Said Hancock.

" Even further...what is it you want me to do?" Asked Luffy.

" Let me show you..." Whispered Hancock in a seductive tone.

To Luffy's wonder, Hancock proceeded to take off her panties to reveal her pussy which made Luffy look on in awe.

" You stick that...into here." Whispered Hancock as she pointed at Luffy's dick.

Luffy seemed to have slowly understood what it was that she wanted as he positioned himself so that he had his dick right in front of her pussy. Luffy looked up at Hancock wondering if she really wanted to do this.

" Do it..." Said Hancock.

Luffy nodded and then started to move his dick into her as he noticed that it was very tight in there. He kept pushing until he felt his dick hit something inside her.

" I-I...can't push...anymore." Muttered Luffy.

" You...have to...push through." Said Hancock.

Luffy did as she said as he pushed into her and Luffy now had his dick fully in her as Hancock was trying everything to not come right away. Luffy found himself feeling that sensation again from before as he had his dick inside Hancock.

Luffy then started to move back and forth with his dick leaving and entering her pussy and Hancock was moaning loudly as Luffy kept the pace going. Hancock couldn't take it anymore as she was panting with every movement that Luffy made.

Luffy felt that same feeling slowly coming to his dick as he started to go faster and then felt Hancock's legs wrap around him which were now tightly squeezing him. Luffy could barely tell though as he continued to fuck Hancock in which he felt himself about to come.

" H-Hancock...I-I'm about to..." Muttered Luffy.

" L-Luffy!" Yelled Hancock.

Then after one last push, Luffy felt himself come and unloaded into her with Hancock also feeling herself come as well. Both of them felt very tired after that experience as Luffy was lying beside Hancock as the two of them were sweating a lot. Luffy looked into Hancock's eyes as they both felt themselves in heaven after that and were just smiling at each other.

" Hancock...I don't know what that was...but that...was amazing." Said Luffy.

" I thought the same thing as well." Said Hancock " I love you Luffy."

" I love you too Hancock." Said Luffy " I feel sleepy...you don't mind if I stay here for tonight?"

" Of course Luffy...I don't mind at all." Said Hancock.

" Thanks Hancock." Said Luffy.

Luffy then got himself comfy as he had his arm wrapped around Hancock as he held her near him as they both got comfy. Before they fell asleep, Luffy gave Hancock a kiss and then the two of them fell asleep. As the night went on, both Luffy and Hancock felt that their Love went even further after the experience they had and it was definitely something they wouldn't forget.

 **End Of Chapter**

* * *

 **Again, let me know how I did with the chapter as this is the first time I've done a sec scene before so it might not be the best one out there, but let me know if I did any good and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
